The Conqueror From Another World
by Mayu Asagiri
Summary: There still isn't a summary for this story due to it having only one chapter, I'll try to fix it once I have enough chapters for this story.
**Disclaimer – Naruto isn't mine and HighSchool DxD is also not mine along with Puzzle and Dragons.**

 **Hi guys, I am sure that this story is not up to the standards with this site having a lot of this kind of crossover which was better than this one, but still I hope you enjoys it and if someone is willing to beta test for me then please, I would really appreciate it.**

 **I added characters from Puzzle and Dragons, they'll be essential in this story simply because I can't find something better, but I did make some back ground for them in my own Terminology and Character list.**

 **Chapter Start.**

Some think there are no secrets left on earth, but many of them are, still cut off from the rest of the world.

There are hundreds of islands and locations that have yet to be seen by anybody, there are also hidden villages, and countries and kingdoms unknown to the current society, they were hidden so greatly that no one could ever hope to find them. As such the people started considering them as nothing but myths and legends, but in reality such myths are real.

Such as the hidden city of Atlantis located at the deepest part of the ocean, which was, called as the Challenger Deep, they are a race of highly advance creatures that far surpassed the technologies and knowledge of the common people on the surface world.

Then there Agartha or as it called the hollow earth located at Earths very center, it is a world filled with superhuman men and women along with all kind of creatures that would only be seen in a book of mythology and other such things, the stories about them had been told for countless centuries and even hundreds of millennia's. yet nobody believed it for they have no knowledge or idea about its existence or how it existed and where its location is.

Which is why, when Japan's prime minister received a message from the people of Hollow Earth about them sending a diplomat as to learn the custom of earth and to possible make peace with each other, the leaders of Japan first thought of it as nothing but a prank. Which is why they decided to dismissed it as nothing but a prank by someone who has a lot of time in their hands, but of course their views of it all changes when one day a man who came from the hollow earth appears to receive their reply.

Shock yet elated, at the prospect of gaining a new and powerful ally along with knowledge of other world, the leader of Japan finally agreed to this diplomacy. and what is more they had been informed that the one who will be acting as a diplomat is none other than the first prince of the Kingdom of Agartha and the leader of the main Capital Shamballa. Which is why the Japanese leaders decided to welcome the prince they way that a person of his stature should be welcomed, nothing will do other than a royal welcome.

Which, is why in this very fine day in the middle of the city of Tokyo where a massive tunnel like gate made of marble appeared in, a group of people stood in a long line carrying all kinds of different musical instruments like trumpets and tambourines.

Standing in the middle of them was a middle-aged man wearing a formal suit surrounded by his bodyguard's along with several official's, all of them are waiting in anticipation wanting to see the Prince of Hollow Earth or as it is called Agartha. But of course there were also a lot of people carrying camera and video recorder with them due to them hearing about this certain event, although even if the information about the Agartha'n people were not leaked it would still be impossible to keep it as a secret due to the location where the gate appears.

The muttering and chatting crowd along with the Prime Minister perks up when they heard a soft clacking noise, the sound that you would usually hear when a horse is walking while wearing an horse shoe.

From the massive gate came out the most luxurious of carriages that anyone had ever seen, the design was so unique and so beautiful that it puts all of the earth's most luxurious carts and carriages to shame. It was, decorated with golden flowers and other strange designs that no one could understand.

It was, driven by a sharp looking man with short white hair and nicely trim beard, but the soldiers of the surface world could clearly see the experience and sharpness of the old man's eyes. His outfit consisted of a black long sleeve shirt with silver necktie, black suit and black pants with black shoes and white gloves.

Although the suit he was wearing was so modern, the thing that gotten their attention the most was the horses or at least that's why they thought of it as that was pulling the carriage, it was three looking horses with draconic features and long scaly tails and antlers and was standing at 8 feet tall.

They cannot see inside the carriage due to the curtain blocking the view.

Behind the carriage two more horses like creature follows but those two are singles and was being ridden by what appears to be the guards.

On the left side was a beautiful petite young girl with long wavy sea blue hair with a pair of purple eyes, she has a golden crown looking armor on her head. She was wearing a full white and red knight plated armor with red gauntlets and boots, hanging on her back was a long golden axe with red handle and red gem in the middle.

On the right side was a handsome looking man with pale wavy green hair tied in a ponytail, he has a crown made of leaves on his head and was wearing a green robe, accompanied by light green armor with shoulder plates and gauntlets along with metal boots. On his right side was a sword with green handle and on his back was a golden pole with pointed tip.

The people watching the spectacle was in awe at seeing such beautiful and majestic looking people, and combined with the soft tune being play by the welcoming guards added the effect to it.

Once the carriage stops the chattering halted but the soft music was still playing.

The butler looking old man, gently get down off the front carriage with elegance and dignity as the man gently opens the carriage.

The first two being to come out startles the people and made the female population gushes at the adorable creatures.

It was two bear size fluffy cute looking dogs, the first one was a light golden with light yellow fur colored dog. It has fluffy long ears and tails with red eyes, it has a strange looking gem that resembles the sun on its forehead and has a pair of red horns on its head.

The second one looks exactly the same but this one was light purple with black and white features in it yet has the same fluff as the other one, it has a crescent moon its forehead with strange circular pattern in it.

Then finally, the moment everyone was waiting for as the all lean in anticipation and they almost knocked the poles down as the prince came out of the carriage.

The prince is a handsome looking teenager, with neck length light blonde hair, and has a pair of mesmerizing blue eyes and has six whiskers like markings on his cheeks, three on each. His outfit consists of a white long sleeve silk shirt with blue ribbons tie around the collar, white with blue trimmings thigh length royal coat with plated shoulder guards, white pants and black shoes.

He has a strange yet beautiful looking sword strapped around his left hip.

The blonde's smile was so bright that some of the people in front of him was forced to avert their eyes, immediately the blond started walking towards the Prime Minister with the butler looking man flocked his size with his two guards flocking his back.

"Mister Prime Minister I presumed?" The blonde ask with a smile in his face, making sure to remember the formality that his father ingrained in his head before sending him here, he ignores the look of amusement that his guards was sending him knowing that he wasn't the kind of person for formalities and knew that being forced to do so was annoying him.

The Prime Minister let out a smile "Are you Prince Naruto Van Forte Agartha?" the now named Naruto nodded his head in confirmation. "First of all, let me tell you that it is my greatest honor to welcome you in our country."

The Prime Minister bow before extending his hand waiting for a handshake, Naruto knew enough of their custom due to Hanzo (The one who spied on this country for a while) thought him the important things about the surface world, which is why he did not acted confuse and instead extended his hand and shook the Prime Minister's.

"The pleasure is mine Mister Prime Minister." Naruto greeted with a smile before he went to shaking the other officials who looks elated to be able to shake hands with someone like him.

"Well, I would like to take you somewhere private to talk but we will need to travel for a few minutes." The Prime Minister started hesitantly while glancing at the carriage before taking a glance at their vehicles.

Naruto noticed the glances and he raised an eyebrow as he look at the strange looking vehicle that Hanzo described as a strange moving objects, his blue eyes glows for a second before dispersing and a small smile great his face.

"It's alright, if you are worried about my carriage it'll be fine. The Kirin's could travel four times faster than the speed of sound and even faster so you wouldn't need to worry about us being left behind." Naruto declared as if it was common knowledge, everyone who heard it looked at the Kirin's in disbelief and awe.

"A-Ah… very well, then shall we go?" The Prime Minister stuttered, too shock at hearing that such a creature could travel that fast, faster than even their Jets could.

Naruto nodded his head as he turns back and started walking towards the carriage, not minding about the flashes as the people surrounding them started taking pictures. He was a bit startle by the flash but he sensed that there is no harm in it. "Chinbowrda, Chinwandra. Let's go." He called the two dogs guarding the carriage as he step inside along with the two massive dogs.

The butler looking old man went back to the driver seat while the two guards mounted their respective Kirin's.

Once he was inside the butler looking old man gently closes the door, once the door was closed the smile in Naruto's face disappeared.

"Did you sense that?" he asked the person in front of him, he knew someone was spying on him but he did not show any reaction as to not alert his spies, his guards knew that they were being spied on too but instead decided to act casually as to not alert them.

Sitting in front of him was a beautiful matured looking girl with short cut hair with long tail, she has two golden horn pointed forward on her temples. She has a pair of golden eyes with her eyebrow cut short, she was wearing a thigh length light brown and golden Kimono with wide sleeves with black and red obi wrapped around her stomach with what appears to be a phoenix tail attached to her back.

She was holding beautiful golden flute in her hands.

"Hai." She nodded her head submissively "There are several of them, although I don't believe that they are in the same races because of their signature energies but they appears to be allies because even though they knew of the presence of each other they are not sending any hostile feelings to each other." The girl paused as she took a deep breath "In fact they appears to be on the same line of thinking, all of them are curious and wondering if you are a threat, but judging by their energy even though very hidden and controlled, I don't think they'll be a threat to you."

"So, they are here just to make sure I won't do anything bad right?" Naruto asked with a grin on his face while the beautiful girl in front of him nodded her head already feeling dread due to the grin on his face, she knew that whenever he shows that grin he will do something crazy.

"Yes, that's right." She nodded her head "If I may ask, what exactly are, you planning to do with them."

"Why don't you just read my mind?" Naruto asked with a raise eyebrow and a massive grin on his face while the girl sighed with a smile.

"You know that I cannot do that, no matter how much magic I apply into my mind reading technique I cannot exactly invade your mind or read your thoughts due to your defenses." The girl sighed with a smile in her face while Naruto barked out a laugh.

"Well, its because you decided to tattle me to dad back then after reading my mind, I got my ass slapped a lot back then that I could not sit properly for a week!" Naruto laugh at the memory of his dad smacking his butt so hard back then due to him messing the painting of his Dad in his throne room, he added a few bits and spices in it that embarrassed his dad greatly.

"Language my lord." The girl chided with a smile with her eyes half closed as if it was lidded permanently, she shook her head before tilting her head "Now, unto the topic what are you planning to do to them?"

Naruto's grin was so evil that the girl shuddered at it.

"Just wait and see. I will greet them back Naruto style!"

-0-0-0-0-0-

The news of people from another dimension, or hollow earth as they called it coming to their world garnered so much attention even of those the super naturals, of course because even the super naturals who knows that other dimensions exist never have imagined that the day when they'll see people from another world would come.

Although they did not like the fact that the people now know that super naturals like other worlders exist, they have been trying for thousands of years to keep the existence of the super naturals as a guarded secret that no one was willing to break.

Although they couldn't really blame those people because they knew that they have no way of knowing that super naturals are a really hidden secret. but still it kind of annoyed the super naturals due to them doing their best and exerting so much effort just to keep the existence of super natural a secret only to be broken just like that.

They felt like it had been done on purpose but they have no way of knowing that until they meet with the person coming from another world, but of course they wouldn't approach him until he and his guards are alone so that no civilian would see them, they wouldn't want to let the people know about them. They know already too much, knowing that super naturals exist is enough.

Though, all of them had been greatly surprised to hear the fact that the diplomat coming from another world wasn't just a normal official, but the prince himself to show their sincerity of wanting to make peace and co-exist with the surface world once again.

Which is why, instead of approaching him after coming out of the gate that they tried to enter but for some reason they couldn't. so they decided to wait for the other worlder to appear and to spy on them from afar.

"Fufufu, how very interesting the moment that they arrived that kid along with his guards already knew that we are here." A handsome red haired man commented with a pleasant smile on his face, he appears to be in his mid twenties with long crimson red hair and a pair of bluish green eyes. His outfit consists of a strange armor with red cape and golden shoulder guards with blades in it.

"What do you mean Sirzechs-sama? They did not show any hint of them knowing about us." Standing beside the red haired man who was floating in mid air was a beautiful voluptuous silver braided haired woman wearing a traditional French maid outfit with white knee socks and heeled shoes, he gray eyes narrowing in confusion as she stared at the extravagant carriage.

Though her main focused on was the five Kirin's, something that should be hard to obtain because the only person she knew who had one was none other than her master Sirzechs Lucifer.

"He meant that the kid already knew we are here the moment they came out of that tunnel, they might not show it but their energies something that I barely even able to feel due to them being able to hide to so perfectly immediately turned guarded." A black haired man with golden bangs responded as he floated besides the red haired man, unlike the two others who has bat like wings on their backs this one has six pairs of raven black angel like wings. "And no matter how much they try to hide it, the green haired man that reminded me so much of Michael that even his signature was the same glances at us earlier."

The silver haired woman appeared to be, startled by that tidbit of information, if the green haired man really did glanced at them then she did not even see it.

"This is not good, do you think they are up to no good Sirzechs-sama?" The silver haired woman narrowed her eyes at the departing carriages before her eyes widens when for a brief second the eyes of the blue haired woman and hers met.

"Hmm." Sirzechs hums with a smile in his face before shaking his head with an interested smile "I don't think so, despite the boy acting all polite and like that I for some reason could see some of myself in him." He finished with a smile and hearing that made the silver haired woman pale while the raven winged angel chuckled.

"Indeed, his aura is exuding so much mischief, not in a bad way but a really playful prankster kind of way." Azazel piped in with a grin on his face liking the aura the boy was emitting, it radiated so much fun and joy.

"And the fact that his aura as much as hidden it is, it feels at ease and in peace. I don't think someone who have such a peaceful aura could be a bad person." Sirzechs responded which made the silver haired woman worry more because if that boy is so much like Sirzechs as he said the boy is, then that does not bode well for the sanity of the citizen of this world. "You worry too much Grayfia-chan, I don't know that kid but his aura is enough for me to determine him as a good person."

"Still." Once Grayfia let out a small sigh of relief Azazel immediately dash in and once again filled her with dread "Be careful, because that boy is planning something, probably to cause some mischief on us."

Sirzechs nodded his head with a laugh "Yep, I could feel the oncoming prank on my bones,"

With that Grayfia's face lost all of its color and blood, it looks like trouble had come into Japan.

 **Chapter End.**

 **Please leave lots of reviews but no flaming please, critics could be understand because it is needed but no flames please.**

 **I don't know if I should make Naruto an Omnipotent but I'll leave all of that to you but I'll still leave the applications of Omnipotence in here.**

 **Omniarch - Rule all things.**

 **Omnicompetence - Handle all situations or matters.**

 **Hypercompetence - Be absolutely skilled in every possible field.**

 **Omnifarious - Take on any and all existing forms, shapes, varieties, or kinds.**

 **Omnificence - Create anything and everything from nothing.**

 **Almighty Object Manifestation - Create artifacts of nigh limitless power.**

 **Omnireplication - Duplicate anything.**

 **Omnilingualism - Decipher and speak any language.**

 **Omnilock - Exist outside of everything.**

 **Freedom - Be absolute free of any boundaries, even from destiny.**

 **Omnipresence - Be everywhere in existence at once.**

 **Omniscience - Know everything and anything.**

 **Enlightenment - Possess full comprehension of the omniverse.**

 **Omni-Senses - Possess senses enhanced to omniversal scale.**

 **Specific Examples**

 **Complete Arsenal - Have every power.**

 **Absolute Change - Change anything.**

 **Absolute Condition - Have the ultimate levels of strength, speed, intellect, etc.**

 **Absolute Existence - Total control over their own existence.**

 **Absolute Force Manipulation - Control, create, shape and destroy all forces.**

 **Absolute Restoration - Restore everything back to their natural state.**

 **Absolute Will - The power to control/manipulate anything and be totally unstoppable.**

 **Almighty Law Creation - Create and control the law that is unbreakable and is the Alpha law.**

 **Almighty Replication - Replicate all powers.**

 **Alpha Reality - Rewrite the laws of reality without limit.**

 **Amortality - The user is beyond life and death.**

 **Absolute Immortality - Total, absolute immortality.**

 **Boundary Manipulation - Complete control of all boundaries.**

 **Causality Manipulation - Compete control of the cause/effect relation.**

 **Concept Manipulation - Create/manipulate/erase all Concepts.**

 **Cycle Manipulation - Manipulate the cycles of existence (creation, existence, destruction).**

 **Definition Manipulation - Manipulate how anything/everything is defined.**

 **Destruction - Destroy anything and everything.**

 **Apocalyptic Force Manipulation - Control the final force.**

 **Existence Manipulation - Manipulate the entirety of existence itself.**

 **Primordial Force Manipulation - Manipulate the prime force.**

 **Existential Plane Manipulation - Manipulate _all_ planes of existence. **

**Grand Design Construction - Creating, sorting, preserving the universe.**

 **Logic Manipulation - Control and defy logic without limit and achieve any impossible feat.**

 **Maximum Quintessenal Control - Control infinite amounts of spiritual force.**

 **Meta Power Manipulation - Create, control and delete powers on an infinite level.**

 **Meta Ability Creation - Can create whatever power one wants with no limits.**

 **Power Augmentation - Can increase and amplify special abilities to infinite power-levels.**

 **Power Immunity - Be immune to any and all external powers and effects.**

 **Power Link - Manipulate the power link.**

 **Meta Probability Manipulation - Control all possibilities.**

 **Metapotence - Do whatever one wishes regardless of justification.**

 **Nonexistence - Completely erase any kind of existence.**

 **Omni-Magic - Manipulate all forms of magic.**

 **Omni-Negation - Negate and nullify everything.**

 **Omnicide - Kill all life at once.**

 **Omnifabricating - Invent anything with varying capabilities.**

 **Omniverse Manipulation - Control all universes.**

 **Origin Manipulation - Manipulate the origin of all that is.**

 **Paradox Manipulation - Override the laws of reality, logic and common sense.**

 **Perspective Manipulation - Manipulate the Perspective.**

 **Perfection (Existential Perfection/Perfection Embodiment) - User is absolutely flawless, perfection itself.**

 **Physical Godhood - Break and bend all scientific laws and concepts.**

 **Power Anchoring - User's powers are immune to all alterations.**

 **Preservation - Preserve Everything.**

 **Prime Being - Be the beginning of everything and every species.**

 **Separation - Separate/Divide Everything.**

 **Singularity - Absolutely one of a kind.**

 **Supernatural Manipulation - Control everything supernatural.**

 **Totality Manipulation - Rule/Control/Preserve/Create/Destroy all Totality.**

 **Ultimate Invincibility - Be absolutely invincible.**

 **Unimind - Be one with all minds.**

 **Unity - Be one with all and be everything.**

 **Universal Irreversibility - Actions cannot be stopped or reversed.**


End file.
